A New Kind of Role Play for Casey & Olivia
by Whitenoise14
Summary: Casey had just gotten the game winning hit in her softball game, but Olivia got called into work and missed it. She wanted to make it up to her beautiful, redhead girlfriend, and thought of just the way to do it...
1. Chapter 1

Casey Novak sat in the apartment she shared with her partner, Olivia Benson in some dirt-stained sweatpants and a three-quarter length baseball t-shirt. She had just finished a great game of softball with her club team, where she had just gotten the winning hit, putting her team in the playoffs. She was riding high, but she was a little upset, because her beautiful girlfriend, Olivia Benson got called into work in the middle of the game and missed her big moment. The two exchanged a few texts "got the game winning double" came from Novak's phone while Benson replied "Awesome! Playoffs?" and Novak said "Yep, they start next week! Miss you!" Olivia replied "Love you so much, will be home as soon as I can!" The comfort of these words was nice, but it wasn't the same as having Olivia's beautiful warm body next to her. Casey and Olivia had become so close, almost inseparable. The two of them finally caved into their feelings and became a couple, and had fallen deeply in love with each other. It was to the point where the other ached when the other one wasn't there. They had a connection and a bond that was unmistakable. At this point, it was hard for them to even realize what things were like before they were together.

During the softball game, Benson got called to a really brutal case. It was a rape and murder of a teenage girl outside a restaurant, in an alley. Though Casey had seen dozens of these cases, she still always worried about something happening to Olivia. Whether or not some crazed person would come after her, or if there was someone who could just overpower her. In the front of her mind, Casey knew that these were just idle thoughts, but they still lingered.

Casey kept the TV on as a distraction. The Yankees were playing the Orioles, and she was half-paying attention as she thumbed through a "Cosmo" magazine while she ate some chinese food. She had heard a little bit from Olivia via text, but she didn't want to poke or pry. She knew that when Olivia was ready to come home, she absolutely would, and the two of them would hold each other and spend some special time together. She continued reading the magazine while she ran her fingers through her beautiful, long, thick red hair. Olivia admitted to her she preferred her as a redhead, so she went back to the natural color. Ironically enough, Casey had dyed her hair blonde, because she thought Olivia would like that better. Go figure. She had one eye on the game and one eye on the magazine. She looked at various fashion pieces to see what Olivia might like on her. She read a few articles on sex, just so she could pick up a few tips. Casey and Olivia had a very vibrant and healthy sex life, but she figured she could always pick up a few pointers. The Yankees game was tied two-two in the bottom of the eighth inning when Mark Teixeira stepped to the plate. On the first pitch he saw, he sent a towering home run into the right field bleachers. Casey said "man, that ball's long gone" and as Teixeira touched home plate, she said, "with Mo (Mariano Rivera) coming in in the ninth, there is no reason to keep this on," so she turned it off. She kept running her hands through her hair, and reading Cosmo.

While Casey stirred at home, Olivia was trying as hard as she could to get some good leads on this case so she could go home to Casey. She felt bad that she had to leave her softball game, so she was really trying to work fast. She still had the typical Olivia Benson eye on the crime scene, but she did have one eye on her watch. It was 11:50 PM, on Thursday night. She was drained, but needed to question a couple more witnesses, and to notify the parents of the girl. Then, at 11:55, she heard music to her beautiful ears. "Hey liv, go home," she heard captain Cragen say. "Kathy's out of town, so Elliot can stay late. Plus, we've got Munch and FIn here, so you don't need to be here." Normally Liv would wonder "is Elliot's mother in law here? Is that who's watching his kids? Should I stay to see if I've missed anything?" But in this instance, she just wanted to get home to Casey. "Thanks captain," she said. "I'll be here early tomorrow, to get a jumpstart on things."

Liv then started home. She thought, because it was late, how she was going to make it up to Casey. Normally, she would just hop into bed with her, but she wanted to step things up a little. She wasn't too far from their upper west side apartment, so she had to think fast. The two had been together for three years now, so it wasn't the easiest to find new ways to surprise people. As she rode in her cab, she thought about some of the things Casey liked in bed. She loved it rough, and loved pain. That tough, ADA exterior certainly held true. This woman was as tough as they come, and she loved to be punished. She also loved the role play. They would role play all the time, and each time it would give them such a rush, and the two of them would always talk about how amazing it was later on.

As Liv approached their building, a light went on in her head. "Now I've got it!" she said aloud, and her cab driver said "Got what?" and Liv smiled. "Oh, I just am going to surprise my girlfriend, and I know exactly what I'm going to do." She smiled, and he said "I hope it works out!"

It was a little after midnight, and Casey was now sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine. She put Cosmo down for the night, and was thumbing her way through "The Girl Who Played With FIre," she had read "The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo," and loved it, and she became engulfed in this story also. She sipped her wine and ran her fingers through her beautiful red hair as she thumbed the pages of the book. Whenever Liv got called to something late, she always made it a point to wait up for her. She had taken off the dirt-stained sweatpants, and got hopped in the shower. She then just put on her underwear - a very simple pair of white Hanes panties and a lacy white bra. She then put on her pink, terrycloth robe, that reached just above her ankles, touching her mid thighs. As she kept going through the book, she thought about what she had to do the next day - some witness prep and arraignments. Plus she had to check in on the case that Olivia had been called to earlier tonight.

Olivia got out of the cab. She had rushed right from the crime scene, so she still had her gun, shield, and everything with her. People who saw her in the street didn't realize she was a cop, but she was still carrying that persona with her. She walked into the building and waived hi to their doorman, and then made her way up to she and Casey's 18th floor apartment. As she rode in the elevator she thought "OK, you're really doing this, don't back out now…you better not!" As she kept making her way up, the "rocky" theme played in her head. She knew the two of them had role played before, but this was going to be something different, a whole new ballgame. She was going to really scare Casey and give her a jolt. Then they were really going to have some fun.

She got up to their door. She knocked fairly quietly but Casey didn't hear. She then used a more forceful knock that she had done with Elliot a million times when invading perps apartments. On the other side of the door, Casey had dozed off a little and didn't really hear the knocking. Olivia was furious that Casey didn't hear her right away and then got very forceful. She banged on the door very loudly, but was still very conscious of her neighbors. She banged and said "Police open up!" and Casey sat on the other end, very confused. "Police, what? Why would they be here at this time of night,?" she thought. Some more banging and some more "Police open up!" followed. Casey made her way to the front of the door and looked through the peephole. "LIv is that you,?" she said. "What are you doing?" Casey was so confused by all of this. "Casey, you need to open the door, I have to talk to you." Casey did as she was told, and Olivia stood right in front of her. "Casey," she said. "I wasn't at a crime scene tonight," she said. "I was doing some research." Casey got even more confused. "Case, sweetheart, I was doing some research on you. Your boss came to me and said there were a lot of financial discrepancies with you. He also said the DA's office has lost tens of thousands of dollars in the last six months." Casey stood there in shock. "Liv, you know I couldn't have done this, right?" Olivia looked defeated as she continued speaking "Casey, I'm so sorry. But, I found your books. I found them from before we were together and in the last year, and I see huge deposit amounts that are inexplicable." Casey began to get mad. "So there is more questions or do you believe I'm guilty? Liv, please, it's me! You know I didn't do this!" Liv looked pensive. "Casey, baby, I'm so sorry. But the DAs office has issued a warrant for your arrest. I'm so sorry." Casey was beside herself. She was becoming convinced that she actually had done these things, and that even though Liv was an SVU cop, and wouldn't normally be the person handling a matter like this, that all of this was real. "Casey," Liv said. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to turn around, and put your hands behind your back," Casey then got mad. "LIv, please don't do this to me. Plus, I'm in my bathrobe! Even if you are going to arrest me, let me at least change first. Please." Olivia just looked and said "Casey, let's just do this now. The faster I get you processed, the faster you're home." Casey didn't really listen to Olivia as she made a move to her bedroom. Olivia then used her cop instincts and as soon as Casey took one step away from her, she tackled her. "Jesus, Liv, what the fuck? Come on! You're hurting me!" screamed Casey as Olivia put all her weight on top of her and then pulled her arms tightly behind her. Casey then started to resist and tried to squirm away, but Olivia had her pinned down. "Now Casey, I gave you an order and you disobeyed me. I tried to be nice, but now you've decided to make things hard…" Casey still struggled, but there was really no way she was getting out of olivia's grasp. Olivia got her right arm and then reached to her belt and grabbed her handcuffs. She cuffed her right arm first, and she really put it on tight. Then, she grabbed her left wrists and cuffed it as well. When she was finished, she squeezed the handcuffs and put them on Casey's wrists as tight as they could possibly go. "Jesus fucking Christ Liv, you think you've got these on tight enough?" Casey exclaimed. Olivia then picked Casey up and led her out of the apartment. She read her her wrights and then made their way downstairs. Casey was beside herself. She was in some pain because Olivia had overpowered her and her handcuffs were on so tight. Casey was so mad, and just didn't know what to do. She and Olivia didn't speak the whole ride in the elevator. She was so embarrassed, but luckily, none of their neighbors saw anything.

Olivia and Casey made their way outside and got to Olivia's car. Still no words were spoken, and you could cut the tension with a knife. It was so obvious. I mean, how would you feel if your lover arrested you for crimes you were sure you didn't commit? Olivia put Casey in the back of her car. Liv was trying to be comforting, but casey was really having none of it. She was still so mad that olivia could do something like this to her. She thought that when this whole ordeal was over that she and olivia would be through. She couldn't be with someone who does this sort of thing to her. "You'll be out quickly, I promise" Liv said. Just as Olivia said that, she pulled the car over. She had been driving for about twenty minutes and Casey realized that they were nowhere near the police station. "Get out" Olivia said. Casey was quite befuddled. "Get out? What? Why? We aren't at the precinct." "Casey, get out of the car now!" Liv said. Casey struggled against the handcuffs. They were really hurting her as they were on so tight and really digging into her wrists. She had several cuts from them that should could feel. SHe was also in her bathrobe so she felt just so vulnerable at this moment. "Well Liv, I'd get out, but I'm cuffed behind my back, so that's a little difficult for me," Casey said. Liv broke character for a second and smiled, and then peeled around to the back seat and then let Casey out. They were in a fairly secluded area that was blocked by some buildings. There was an alley, and that was t. It was also about 1:30 in the morning at this point, so not a whole lot of people were out. "What the hell are we doing here?" Casey said. Liv then slightly let Casey in on her plan. "Well sweetheart…Your boss told me something." Casey was not amused at all as she stood on the street in her pink bathrobe and handcuffs. "He told me that he will drop the charges against you if you agree to let your hot girlfriend have her way with you for the rest of the night." Casey breathed a huge sigh of relief now that she knew she hadn't actually been arrested and wasn't really going to jail. She then decided to have some fun. She wanted to get Olivia nice and riled up. "Hmmmmm….that's quite interesting. I knew I really hadn't done anything wrong," Casey said. "But, my hot girlfriend has fucked me over right now, and I don't really want to have much to do with her. So, if it's all the same to you, just take me to jail. We'll figure everything out from there."

Olivia got heated. "Casey, what the fuck is your problem? I tell you that your charges can be dropped and you want me to take you to jail?" Casey then looked dead into Olivia's eyes. "Yes, you bitch, pig. The way I see it, you betrayed me. You humiliated me, and you degraded me. Jail can't be that much worse than what you just put me through." Olivia was furious. Like actually furious. She wasn't really acting anymore, and her emotions really got ahold of her. "Bitch? Pig? Are you kidding me? This is how you speak to an officer of the law?" Casey once again looked into Olivia's eyes as she fixed her tight handcuffs behind her back. "Please, you've been called worse. Now, you stupid lowlife, pig put me back in your car and take me to the station." Olivia had had enough of Casey's mouth. "Oh, I'll take you somewhere" she said. "I'd like to see you try….you stupid worthless bitch!" Casey responded. And then in was on. Olivia grabbed Casey's arm and pushed her deep into the alleyway. She shoved Casey hard, knowing that she'd be off-balance and that she'd fall. Casey fell hard on her face, and then Olivia pulled her up. "Get up, bitch," Olivia said. "So, you wanted to go to jail? Well, I'll give you a nice little taste. How bout you spread em for me?" Casey did as she was told and spread her legs. Olivia had her up against a wall and began to "search" her. Olivia then continued. "So when you go to jail, one of the first things you get is a cavity search…I feel like I'll show you what that's like." "Bring it on, bitch" Casey said. Olivia reached underneath Casey's robe and took her shorts off. She then lifted the robe up, exposing Casey's ass and underwear. "Nice underwear" Olivia said. Casey was wearing very simple white Hanes Her Way panties. "Everyone thinks I am the conservative one. My god, look at these granny underpants you've got on! Well, at least you've got the underwear for jail." Casey was legitimately upset but Liv making fun of her underwear. "Hey!" Casey said. "They are very comfortable. Anndddddd a certain female detective said she likes it when I wear simple underwear. I wonder who that could be…..?" Olivia smiled. She then ripped off Casey's panties and stuck her hand very deep inside her. Casey shrieked when she felt Liv's hand. "Shut up" Olivia said. "I can't help it, you're hands are so cold!" Olivia then reached under the robe and got the bra off Casey. She then touched and felt Casey's legs over and over again, and really rubbed them in a sensual way. She then took off Casey's white, lace bra and began to fondle her tits and Casey's stomach, and touched the muscles of her six pack. She continued to feel Casey's small and perky breasts over and over again. Both of them were starting to get so hot and even more turned on as a result of this. "So this is a cavity search," casey said. "Well, sort of…normally the guards aren't this turned on when this happens." Olivia kept rubbing Casey down. Casey was getting so hot by all of this, and then she turned around. "I have a confession," Casey said. "What?" Liv replied. "You are so fucking hot." Casey then leaned in and planted a huge kiss on Olivia. Olivia then kissed her back, and the two of them were embroiled in a sexy makeout session in this back alley. It was a wonder that no one saw them. Casey continued to try to fight her handcuffs, but that was a losing battle. Olivia then started to kiss Casey's neck and chest and legs, and both of them were getting even more turned on. "So sexy detective….Let's see what you've got on under those clothes." Olivia laughed. "I thought you'd never ask, counselor." Olivia then started to do a little striptease. She turned around and took off her tight slacks, which exposed her white lace thong." Casey marveled at what Olivia had just done, and was so thrilled and happy. "My, my, my detective, clearly someone has been hiding something!"

Olivia smiled. "well, only for a certain hot redheaded ADA". She then got underneath Casey's rope and stuck her tongue in her pussy. Casey began to moan as soon as Olivia stuck her tongue in there. The two of them had had sex hundreds of times, but this particular time had so much life and juice to it. Olivia slid her tongue from Casey's legs to inside her pussy. She found her clit quickly, and just began to work on it. She felt Casey vibrating so much, and loved how hot she was making her. Casey was screaming on the other end and Olivia kept saying "Casey, babe, please try to contain yourself…you're going to wake someone!" But that request didn't go too far, as Casey's screams only got louder. Olivia worked her tongue so hard on Casey's clit and g-spot that Casey almost didn't know what to do. Casey screamed and moaned over and over again, as she felt herself getting close to an insane release. FInally, Casey came, and she came all over Olivia's face which is what Olivia had wanted all along.

Olivia came up, and then gave Casey a really deep, long and passionate kiss. There was something about kissing her lover with her cum all over her that made this even sexier. Olivia then licked the rest of Casey's body one more time "Olivia, I'm not sure I can do this again, I mean, this is so sexy, but I think I'm going to wake all the neighbors." Olivia then kissed Casey passionately again and said "babe, you're amazing, and you always moan…how many of our neighbors do you think you've kept up with your screams?" Casey laughed, and the two continued to make out. Olivia really didn't care that she was standing in an alley in her shirt and her underwear. She stroked Casey's beautiful red hair as the two continued to kiss. The moment that each other's soft lips touched, the electricity was so magical and fantastic. they absolutely loved each other and were so engrossed with one another. It was about 3:30 AM at this point and Casey needed to be in her office at 8. She knew that coffee was going to have to play a big role in things the next day. They decided to finally go home. "Um Case, you forgetting something?" Casey was a little confused and didn't know at all what Olivia meant. She then looked back and saw that her underwear was sitting in the alley, right where Olivia had taken them off. She smiled, and it was an IQ test getting them back on because she was still handcuffed behind her back. She then found a way and shimmied back and put them on.

"Um, Liv are YOU forgetting something?" Casey replied. Casey was referring to her handcuffs, and hand been on for quite some time at this point. "Casey, what are you talking about? Come on let's go!" Casey looked a little surprised. "Liv, the handcuffs! Please unlock me!" Olivia looked at Casey who put on a bit of a puppy dog face. "Um, no, we'll leave that for later." Casey laughed and did what she was told. She followed Liv to the car, and Liv put Casey in the front seat and put her seatbelt on. They drove back to their place, and then found a parking spot. Liv lead Casey into their building, and acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary. When they got up to their place, Olivia finally took the handcuffs off and massaged Casey's poor wrists. FInally, they went to sleep.

When the alarm clock sounded at 7:15, Casey felt like her head been in a blender. She tried to put together the night, and realized that what she thought happened, had definitely happened. She then locked down at her wrists and saw so many massive marks on them and thought "Fuck, I need to hide these!" She got dressed quickly and then headed out the door. Olivia was still asleep. When Casey got to work, she was firing away and then got a text from Olivia "Great night last night….so much fun, and you were a model prisoner!" This made Casey smile and as she did, Cragen walked into her office, asking her for a warrant. She said "Ok, I'll get it issued…" He then noticed her cut, scraped and scarred wrists. "My god, what happened to you?" Casey started to scramble a little. "Um, well, you see…." Cragen then got the Memo. "Ah, wild night last night, I get it." Casey smiled and gave him the warrant as he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey sat in the Upper West Side apartment that she and Olivia shared, and was thumbing her way through another magazine, waiting for her beautiful, brunette girlfriend to come home. Olivia had gone to the store to get some groceries for dinner that night, as Casey, waited in anticipation. Normally, this was something the two of them would do together, but for some reason, Casey wanted to sit this one out. Her wrists were still sore and scarred from what had taken place the night before. She rubbed them over and over and over again, but honestly, nothing was really helping. She realized that time was the only thing that was going to heal these wounds. Casey did want to get Olivia back. While she loved the exploits of last night, she was embarrassed by what Olivia put her through, and she did want to give Olivia a taste of her own medicine. She had been thinking about this all day, and the fact that Olivia left her by herself proved that Olivia really didn't think Casey could overpower her or anything, and that she trusted her. At this moment, Casey put down the magazine, and began to plot against her beautiful lover.

It was about 7:30. Liv had come home a little before Casey, and she saw the note that she had gone to the store. She also saw Liv's gun, badge and cuffs right next to their bed. Casey then looked around their bedroom for the rest of Liv's cop toys. She knew Olivia had three pairs of handcuffs - she carried two with her at all times, and then she had an extra. She scoured the room and actually in Liv's underwear drawer she found the third pair. Liv hadn't worn a uniform in too many years, but she kept digging and in Liv's closet - pushed to the side, next to her shoes, she found Liv's really old nightstick. She took that and tucked it into the super cute trendy low-rise seven jeans that she was wearing. Just as Casey was getting all of this together, she heard the key in the lock. Olivia was home, and it was time to spring into action. She channeled her inner Olivia, and tried to think of how she overpowered her, and of all the times she overpowered and subdued a suspect. She was unsure of whether or not she could do this to Liv, but she wanted to give it her best shot. "Case, I'm home," Olivia said in a tone slightly louder than her normal one. "Case! you here? I was at the store, and thought I could make some ravioli tonight. They had that good sausage kind that you like." Olivia paced around the apartment, and couldn't find Casey anywhere. She was beginning to get worried as to her whereabouts, especially since their apartment was sizable, but not huge. There were only a few real places she could be. Casey waited in the coat closet in anticipation in making her move. She saw liv pacing around, and she just thought "My god this woman is hot. Am I really about to do this?" She then heard Olivia's lovely voice again. "Casey, baby, where are you? I've missed you all day, and just want to give you a kiss." Casey then smiled and thought "Oh she'll give me a kiss alright!" Casey then burst out from the coat closet and tackled Olivia "Jesus Christ Casey! You scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing!" Casey then laughed and said "Well, let's just consider this a citizens arrest!" at that moment Olivia thought "Fuck, I knew I had this coming after last night. But honestly, I never thought Casey could overpower me! And I really didn't expect it so soon!" Casey pinned Olivia down perfectly so she really couldn't move at all. Then, she took Olivia's right hand, and cuffed it, and then took her left hand and married it to the other. Around that time she heard Liv say "fuck, Casey you think you put those on tight enough? Jesus," and then Casey laughed. "Well detective, I seem to recall some seriously tight metal monocles on my wrists last night. Are you telling me you can't take it?" Liv knew that she had no argument. Casey then got Olivia up and sat her down on the couch, and then she picked up the groceries that had gotten scattered all over the room.

She then paced around the couch, just staring at Olivia. She did look hot. Like hotter than normal. Something about the restraints made her even sexier. "My, my, my how the tables have turned detective," Casey said. "Now, did you ever think little 'ol me could do something to you, this rough, tough and brash SVU detective?" Olivia looked down and said "Honestly, no, but what do you plan on doing with me Casey? Come on. I know you're a little pissed about last night and how I embarrassed you, but please, take these cuffs off me, and let's just have a nice dinner." Casey was not too amused as Olivia turned around and showed her cuffed wrists, in anticipation that Olivia would get Casey to do as she said. "Oh, no, no, no, detective. You're going to feel all the things I felt last night. I can promise you that." Olivia began to get mad as the cuffs were digging really deeply into her wrists, and she felt them starting to bleed, and figured she had to be drastic, and that's just where she went with all of this. "Case, there is an old adage that cops hate being in their own cuffs, and I'm no different. I feel vulnerable and almost impotent like this. Please. I beg you, unlock me. I promise, I'll never do anything like I did to you last night ever again." Casey then leaned in and whispered "fuck no bitch. No way in hell I'm doing anything you say." At that point, Olivia got legitimately angry and got up and charged against Casey ramming her into their front door. Olivia put her head right in Casey's chest and said "unlock me now, bitch!" and continued to plunge it in there. Casey was shocked at just how strong Olivia was, especially since she couldn't use her hands. Casey managed to squeeze away and then pinned Olivia against the door by taking out the nightstick and shoving it into her back. "Jesus Casey, what the fuck? where did you find my old nightstick! I didn't even realize I still had it!" Casey leaned in and said "i found everything detective. You have no more secrets from me!" Olivia then got nervous, as she barely knew some of the things she had in their apartment. Casey then continued "now are you going to try to get loose again?" Olivia nodded no, and then Casey continued on "OK. Good. Glad that's settled. Now do exactly what I tell you to!"

Casey leaned in and said "OK liv, I'm going to take your handcuffs off for a second. But if you try ANYTHING so help you god I will whack you as hard as I can with this big stick," Olivia thought Casey was bullshitting and as soon as she felt one of those metal bracelets come off of her, she tried to dart away, but didn't make it far at all before Casey made good on her promise, whacking Liv in the back with the stick. "My god Casey, what did you do that for? that hurt! Hey, I told you if there was any funny business I'd hit you! Now do what I say... Strip!" Olivia looked at Casey confused. "Strip? What do you mean?" Casey then walked over to her ipod, spun the wheel and found some sexy music and then put it on. "Strip, liv, I didn't stutter. Take your clothes off, except your undies." Olivia did as she was told, and with the music, she got the hint. She started to dance and move sexually along with the music as she shed her clothes. First came the belt, as she moved seductively, swinging her hips slowly back and forth. Who knew Olivia Benson, queen of SVU badasses had these kind of moves? "Oooohhhh sexy mama," Casey said. "now, work it for mama!" Olivia smiled and got the hint. Her pants then came off - the trademark Olivia Benson slacks, and she shook her hips and wiggled her ass to the beat as her trousers hit the floor. Then, she started to slowly and seductively take her purple striped blouse off. Finally, that hit the ground, and Casey turned the music off. Casey looked at Olivia, standing in the middle of their apartment in her underwear. She looked so hot, and it took all of Casey's energy not to jump her bones right then. She then heard "OK warden, I'm in my underwear….what next?" Casey then walked back over to Olivia, took her hands and cuffed them behind her once more. She then heard Liv say "you're such a conniving bitch…you really like seeing me like this don't you?" Casey leaned in and said "you ain't seen nothing yet!" Liv then replied "Casey if you're going to have me all exposed like this, could you at least turn the heat up? I'm freezing over here! Plus the metal is so cold on my wrists!" Casey of course didn't at all do what Olivia asked in fact, she turned the thermostat down a little as she walked by, slapping Olivia's cute, tight ass that was clad in white victoria's secret bikini cut panties that had sort of glittery stars on them. Olivia also had on a very simple white nylon bra with a little bit of lace.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Liv," Casey said "What's that warden?" Liv responded. "Nice Underwear. I think my grandmother will be over here a little later to pick those up," Casey said smiling. Olivia laughed a little but was not overly amused. Underwear was always a small, petty, and slightly contentious argument for the two of them, because Olivia preferred comfy, while Casey preferred sexy. Casey always wanted Olivia to put on something sexy for her under her clothes, but Liv was always reluctant. Liv then looked right at Casey and replied "Hey! Counselor, you know me, and you know how I am….plus, I'm at the end of a laundry cycle, so my sexiest stuff isn't on full display. And also, I seem to recall YOU buying these for me, so put that in your pipe and smoke it!" Casey laughed, as everything Olivia said was completely true. She had in fact bought those for Liv.

She was getting a little off track, just because she was looking at Olivia's amazing body and couldn't really concentrate. Finally, she got back into character. She leaned up again liv and planted a huge kiss on her, and felt all the way down Olivia's back, into her ass and muscular thighs. Casey really loved Olivia's body, and touching it over and over again nearly set her off the edge. Finally, she felt Olivia's insanely hard and erect nipples pierce her skin. "So does the warden turn you on, prisoner," Casey purred. "Oh yeah, she sure does. But I'm here, cuffed, scantily clad, and she's all dressed up. No fair!" Casey then got the hint and began to shed her clothes. She got down to her sexy, lacy silky pink panties and her bra, and then got right underneath liv. She took Liv's panties down, and began to really give it to her, sliding her tongue deep inside Olivia's pussy. She immediately found Liv's g spot, and preyed on it over and over and over again, hearing Olivia scream "fuck, my god Casey" over and over and over. Casey loved when Olivia screamed her name, so the more she screamed the more she fed off that raw emotion and then moved up from Olivia's pussy and licked her torso, legs and ass. She kissed Olivia's beautiful lips again, and then moved back down, and inserted her tongue deep inside her pussy once more. Olivia screamed "Oh, fuck Case! it's coming!" and then Olivia poured out an ocean full off cum on their floor. It was more of the more intense orgasms she ever had.

"Casey, that was amazing. And you're amazing. Now, unlock me, and I'm making you dinner….." Casey was not finished with Olivia. "Not quite yet. We still have more fun to…." Olivia was getting a little cranky and she was tired of being cuffed and wanted to eat, so she responded a little more sternly "No Case, c'mon. Show's over. Let me make you dinner." Casey then left for a second and returned, holding two pairs of Olivia's underwear, the only two clean pairs she had. "Casey, what the fuck? What are you doing? Put my underwear down, I'm starting to get a little creeped out." Casey then walked over and said "you know detective, you're such a control freak. It's been amazing to see what it's like when you lose control. Now, you've been loud, and woken the neighbors. And you've left a nasty stain of pleasure on our carpet. For that, you need to be punished." Olivia looked confused. She was already being punished a lot, and before she could even get a thought out, Casey stuck the panties in her mouth and gagged her. She then put the second pair over her eyes and blinded her. Olivia had no idea what had just happened and then all Casey heard was some garbled speech from her lover. Casey then flipped Olivia over, cuffed her ankles together, and then connected her ankles to her hands, putting her in a full-on "Hogcuff" position. Olivia was beside herself as she still tried to make sentences out, but none of them made any sense. She got close to Liv and spanked her on that beautiful ass, and Liv, completely subdued could do nothing about it. Then, Casey went nuclear and began the worst tickling tirade imaginable. She worked all over her body…arms, legs, armpits, back of the knees, everywhere. Olviia squeaked and squirmed over and over but she could do nothing. After about five minutes, Casey unlocked the chain connecting Olivia's hands and ankles, but one last thing needed to happen.

Olivia heard Casey rustling around with Keys and such, and then she felt her get her up and open the door. Casey heard olivia say in garbled english "Casey, where are we going? I can't go outside like this!" but casey didn't listen and opened the door and led Olivia out. She then felt Liv hobble along, as she couldn't really move with her ankles cuffed and blind. They got two steps out of their apartment, and Casey let Olivia walk, all scantily clad, and Olivia tried to take a step and then just fell completely over. Casey had a dream of getting Olivia outside like she had done to her, but she realized that wasn't going to happen. So, she went to plan B, and gave Olivia another horrible, horrible tickling bout, this one worse than the first. She got liv up, and then brought her inside, and removed the panty blindfold and gag, and then finally took off Olivia's then spoke "well counselor, it looks as though I've underestimated you! Kudos on a job well done!" Olivia then did as she was promised and started making Casey a late dinner. She also kept things nice and sexy by not getting dressed and cooking for Casey in her underwear. She finished off the ravioli and began to serve it when she leaned in and whispered to casey "just so you know….this means war!" Casey then smiled and wondered what exactly Olivia was going to try to pull off next.


	3. Chapter 3

Liv stepped out of her morning shower. Casey had already showered and gotten dressed, and now was in the kitchen, fixing some coffee and breakfast before both of them had to go to work. It was a full day for Casey, and she really couldn't be late, and Liv could never really be late. As Olivia finished up and turned the water off, she stepped out and onto the bathmat, and grabbed a towel and began drying herself off. She then brushed her teeth, and looked at herself in the mirror, and then started to prepare for the day. She moseyed on over to their bedroom and plugged in the blowdryer. Liv fluctuated between air drying and blow drying, but today she was in an blow dry mood. It was about 6:30 AM, and she didn't have to be at work until around 8:30, so she knew she could afford the extra few minutes it took to blow dry her hair. As she finished up, Casey popped her head in the door and said "coffee" and handed it to Liv, who was still in just a towel. Liv took the mug and thanked Casey, and then began to get dressed.

First things first. She needed some undies. So, she opened her top drawer and saw a completely bare scene. "Fuck!" She thought. "Case, can you do me a favor?" Casey was midway through making some french toast for the two of them, but she could spare a second or two for Liv. She turned the burner on the stone off, and then went to see what was up. "Yeah Liv, what is it sweetheart?" Liv stood there in her towel, and was definitely quite embarrassed. "Um, Case, well, the thing is…." Casey moved her head as if to say "out with it Liv!," and Liv then finally finished her thought. "Yeah, I don't have any clean underwear, Case. You mind floating me a pair?" Casey secretly loved this. If one was going to rank the power dynamic in their relationship, it would probably be 65% to 35% in favor of Liv. But, with Casey taking control of Liv a couple nights ago, and now this, Casey was starting to feel what it was like to be in a position of power.

"So detective….you need something of mine….?" Liv then rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. "Casey, come on. I'm hardly asking you for a kidney. I just need some undies. Please don't hold this over me….." Casey then laughed, as what Olivia said was hilariously ironic. Had Olivia been in Casey's position, she would absolutely exploit it. "Well detective, I can give you something of mine, but you are going to have to do something for me…." Olivia then looked right in Casey's beautiful emerald eyes. "Fine Case, whatever you say. Now please will you just give me a pair of underwear?" Casey then rummaged through her drawer, and looked for the pair that Liv would complain about the most. She wasn't a thong wearer at all, so naturally that's where Casey started. "Any day now Casey, I'm going to be late for work." Casey continued to search, and then she found the perfect pair. It was this really teeny tiny pink thong that was somewhat bejazzled with two little flowers on the front. "OK, here you go Liv" Casey held the panties up with two fingers in a very, very feminine way. Liv looked at them wide-eyed and stared in shock. "Casey, if you think I'm wearing that, you've got your head in your ass. I won't be able to walk!" Casey then laughed and replied "beggars can't be choosers!" and handed them over to liv. "It's either those or you go commando…and I know how much you hate that." Olivia reluctantly picked up the panties and slid them on her. "Jesus Casey I have bandaids bigger than these! I'm so crazy uncomfortable! How on earth can you walk around in these on a regular basis?" Casey then laughed and said "you get used to it". She then peeked her head back in the door to find liv in some grey slacks, a nice black belt and a nice white blouse. She handed her a plate of French toast right out of the skillet. Liv then joined Casey and the two had a vey nice breakfast together. Casey certainly noticed Liv squirming, and just how uncomfortable she was, but she really didn't care. "Just so you know, you're not out of my debt detective." Olivia swallowed a mouthful of french toast and then sipped her coffee. "Oh really counselor?" Casey stared right into the brunette's beautiful eyes. "Nope. You'll see as soon as you get home tonight." Casey then took a few final bites, picked up her briefcase and headed out the door. Liv thought about making a beeline for Casey's top drawer, but she honestly didn't want to betray her trust, nor did she want to see the wrath of Casey if she found out she changed. She then grabbed her jacket, and her bag and headed out the door.

Olivia was holding up ok during the day, but as she and Fin had to question a suspect who was connected to raping a 15 year old girl, the guy took off. As Liv ran after him, that thong rode so far up her ass, it could have paid rent up there. Luckily Fin caught up to him and subdued him. Then, when she was back in the squad room, she squirmed a little as this thing totally kept on riding up her. She really wasn't used to this as she basically always wore full coverage undies. At one point, as she was walking around gingerly, a female uniform cop said "are you ok detective?" Olivia was mortified that people actually noticed something was slightly wrong, but, she said she was OK, and then made up some bogus excuse. This day could not end fast enough and when it did Liv was thrilled. She was also nervous as to what Casey had in store for her, but she thought "hell, maybe she forgot."

As Olivia arrived at the apartment the two shared together, she found Casey cooking some lasagna that was basically finished. "Hey Case, I'm home!" the detective said as she closed the door. Casey then put the pan back in the oven to keep it warm. "Hey Liv, how was your day?" Liv then gave Casey a menacing stare. "Very uncomfortable. I can't wait until I can take this god forsaken thong off of me." Casey laughed. "Funny you should mention that….." Liv then shot Casey a 'whathehellareyoutalkingabout?" look. Casey disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a bag and handed it to Liv.

"So, you needed something of mine, and that's ok." Casey then reached inside the bag and futzed with it. "But, you're a detective. You need to be prepared at all times. And this morning, you weren't. I think that warrants some punishment from me, and some ridicule and humiliation for you." Liv then looked at Casey and had no idea what was going on. Casey handed Liv the bag and told her to change into the clothes that were in there. Liv then went to their bedroom and looked inside the bag. She couldn't believe Casey had done this. These clothes were really not Olivia Benson at all, and Casey knew that. As Olivia took her work clothes off and put the contents of the bag on, she looked in the mirror and screamed out to Casey. "Oh fuck no! Case. How could you humiliate me like this!" Olivia then emerged from the bedroom wearing a cheerleaders outfit that was about a size too small. Her breasts were coming out the top of it, and the skirt barely covered her whole ass. Liv looked at herself and said "I actually look kinda hot…I hope YOU'RE happy." Casey reached under the dinner table and handed Liv two pom-poms. "Now I'm even happier." Casey stared at Liv, and she had to admit how cute she looked. She was getting hot just staring at her. "So, you need to finish off you're punishment," Casey said as she walked over to her ipod which was connected to the speakers, and she put on some purely instrumental jock jams. "So detective cheer for me!" Olivia couldn't believe it had come to this. She couldn't really think of anything, and then all of the sudden she blurted out:

"Casey, Casey, she's the best! I want her head all over my chest!" Casey then laughed as Olivia jumped up and down and waved the pompoms everywhere. Olivia thought again, and then spoke again.

"Casey, Casey the redheaded beaut, man oh man, she really is cute!" Casey then cracked up even more as Liv finished that incredibly cheesy cheer. She then went again "Casey, Casey, she's all world…I want her to fuck me all over this board!" Liv said that as she pointed down to some of the hardwood floors that weren't covered by the beautiful persian rug. Casey was loving this, and she was also loving how cute Olivia looked in this super feminine cheerleading outfit. She also loved Liv's legs. Something about the short skirt made them look longer and even more toned than normal. Finally, Olivia went nice, dirty and to the point.

"Bite my nipples; spank my butt, Don't ask why; don't ask what. Strip my bra; strip my skirt, And let's make love; let me squirt. Spread my legs; grab my breast, Be the woman.. I'm under arrest."

Casey then laughed and laughed and completely got the hint. She grabbed Liv's cop bag and took out a pair of handcuffs, placed Liv's hands behind her back and clipped the cuffs around Liv's muscular wrists. Casey made sure to put them on very tight so Liv couldn't squeeze out. "Wow counselor, a little tight, no?" Casey then laughed. "Well, I know that's how you like it. And you ALWAYS put them on me super tightly!"

Casey then felt up and down Olivia's beautiful body and admired it in the lovely cheerleader outfit. She used her hands and felt all over her breasts and torso. She then led Liv to the couch and sat her down and removed her panties. Casey then went right up the skirt, and began to lick Liv's pussy while she felt up those beautiful and muscular thighs. Liv started to moan a little, and then, as Casey picked up the pace and found her clit, she began to moan even more. Casey felt Olivia vibrating and just fed off that energy over and over again, and Liv continued to scream as Casey ploughed her tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. It was getting close to closing time and Liv screamed "Oh Fuck, My god Casey!" and she let out a fierce, fierce cum. Casey came at the same time as Olivia. She loved it when they had simultaneous orgasms. Casey then unlocked Olivia, and then they ate the lasagna that which was still hot. THey fed it to each other and Liv finally said "Case, where did you get the idea of putting me in a cheerleader costume?" Casey laughed. "One day we were walking down the street and you mentioned how hot you thought it would be on me, so I thought I would turn the tables. Plus, I really wanted to get you back for not doing your laundry and not having any clean underwear!" Liv then laughed and leaned in to kiss Casey. "Well counselor, the next time you run out, you know you'll be paying a price. I said before that this was war, and now it's really war because I totally owe you one!" Casey smiled as she kissed Liv back. Their sex life had always been really good, but now it was at an all-time high of good.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey needed extra help to get Olivia on this one. It was going to take some real cunning nature and some devilish sneaking around in order for it to be somewhat realistic and to really get Liv good. So, she enlisted the help of a uniform officer that she had befriended named Christy Michaels. She asked her to come over to their apartment around 9:30 on Saturday morning in full uniform, and to do exactly what she said. Michaels agreed, and now, the plan was on.

As per usual, Casey woke up before Olivia, and got breakfast and coffee going. As Olivia woke up, and Casey handed her coffee, Olivia smiled. "So, what do you want to do today," the brunette asked. Casey gave Liv a light kiss on the lips. "Oh I don't know, a little of this, a little of that. We'll just see where the day takes us."

As the two of them sat down to breakfast, Casey looked at her watch. She saw it was 8:45, and things were working out perfectly. They both ate the pancakes and eggs that Casey made, and exchanged pleasantries and smiles across the table. When they were finished, they held hands and kissed, not caring about the residual food particles that were in their mouths.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. But think about what you want to do today, it should be something great," Liv said as she kissed Casey once more.

"I've got a plan, but it's a bit of a surprise for you. You will certainly find out soon."

"Well you know how I love surprises counselor…" Liv purred, slowly pressing her lips to Casey's one more time." Casey was super turned on, but needed to keep her head clear as to what she was about to done. As mentioned before, Olivia was almost always the dominant one, but Casey's recent string of dominance had surprised both of them, especially Casey. She was really liking it, and loved discovering this new and improved side of herself.

As Olivia got in the shower, officer Michaels arrived. Casey had told the doorman just to let her up, so Olivia would not suspect anything. Michaels texted Casey to inform her she was in the building, so she opened the door and let her right in. As Olivia was showering, she didn't hear anything as both Casey and officer Michaels chatted slightly above a whisper.

"Are you ready for this?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I am, and I think what you're doing is insanely hot, but a little crazy…I certainly envy you."

"Haha, well thanks. But I am trusting you to keep this to yourself. We are very secretive, and people really can't know."

"No problem. This is just between the three of us."

Olivia got out of the shower and still suspected nothing. She blow-dried her long brunette locks and then dried the rest of her beautiful body off. She then got dressed, putting on some simple white jockey panties first, and then a white cotton bra. She put on a pair of nice, lighter blue Dylan George jeans, that were tight, and then a white blouse with a brown sweater vest over it. She finished things off by sliding on a nice, thick leather belt through her belt loops. As she walked out into the living room, she saw Casey and Officer Michaels, neither of which looked too pleased.

"Casey, hi, what's going on? And Michaels? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Casey immediately transformed into a super bitch cop. She loved it.

"Olivia, you've hurt so many around you with your corruption. The drug trafficking with prisoners, the bribery of fellow officers, the smuggling drugs in our home. I trusted you, but officer Michaels here came clean to me. I can't fucking believe you did all this."

Olivia was so confused she could barely think straight. She then got what was happening and played along.

"Casey, I did it all for us. I wanted to have that perfect wedding, and I was going to stop once I had enough for it. I wanted to get you a big 'ol honkin' diamond ring and for you to have the wedding of your dreams. Please, I did it for you."

Casey was none too amused. "I can't fucking believe you'd get this close to me, and then potentially royally screw both of us over like this. It's just, I feel betrayed. Betrayed by someone I loved and whom I thought I trusted."

"I don't know what to say Casey. I'm so sorry."

As Casey pondered, she shifted her focus to officer Michaels, who was attractive. Maybe 5'5" blonde, with an athletic build, she certainly added an element to all of this.

"Why isn't the suspect in cuffs?"

Michaels looked at Casey as her brow furrowed. She approached Liv gingerly and really didn't know what exactly to do.

"Arms, legs, feet. Hell, I want both her breasts cuffed together if you can!"

Michaels reached for her belt and grabbed her cuffs, and cuffed Olivia extremely tightly behind her back. She really couldn't feel her wrists at all as the sharp metal dug in so tightly. She then reached inside her bag, and brought out a waist-chain which she fastened around Liv. She then connected the chain to her feet and fastened cuffs around Olivia's pretty little ankles.

"Does this work for you,?" Michaels asked.

"Yes, officer. Thank you so much."

Casey then got dressed in one of her favorite suits. A black pinstriped number with a super sexy, tight skirt. She put on a blue blouse and was ready to go.

As they made it out of the elevator, she thanked Michaels who then left. She put Olivia in the backseat of the car and then began to drive.

"Where are we going, Casey?"

"Shutup, you pale-faced whore," Casey said nastily.

Olivia was turned on. All the chains turned her on, and seeing Casey as this stern, calculating bitch drove her wild.

"Just so you know Olivia Benson, I'm looking for any excuse to shoot you dead. You sneeze, fart, anything, I will shoot you." Casey had taken Olivia's gun, but unloaded it completely.

Olivia's voice then rose from the backseat. "What if my nose whistles when I breathe? Sometimes my nose whistles when I breathe."

At a red light, Casey turned around very hastily. "You think this is a damn joke, don't you! Well it isn't a fucking joke! I'm transporting you to federal prison, and we are over!"

As the light turned green, Casey accelerated even faster throughout the New York City Streets.

"And yes, I'll shoot you if your nose whistles when you breathe."

As Olivia tried to shift her weight in the backseat, she was ungodly uncomfortable. Her chains were digging into her and and she couldn't really move anything at all. Casey remained stoic and just drove. After about an hour on the highway, she pulled into a rest-stop for gas. She filled up the tank and then reached inside a bag she had packed before they left. She got out a sandwich and threw it in the backseat toward Olivia.

"Lunchtime," she said in a most bitchy tone.

"Casey, how am I supposed to eat this? Either you cuff my hands in front, or you feed me. I can't believe you're being this much of a bitch!"

Casey walked around the side of the car and unwrapped the ham and cheese sandwich and fed to to Olivia. Olivia seemed to be enjoying it, and she took bite after bite. When she was finished, Casey headed up to the front seat again and continued driving. Olivia was getting progressively more nervous as she really had no idea where they were going. She knew she wasn't going to actual prison, but being clueless and restrained like this was definitely making her apprehensive. She was also continuing to love this new side to Casey though.

As the two forged through the road, there was silence, and you could cut the tension with a knife. Finally Olivia broke it, supremely in character.

"Casey, you have to understand that I did all these things for you. I wanted you to have everything, and i realized the only way to give you everything was with more money. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing at the time, but I was blinded by your love and beauty. I beg you, please don't take me to prison, I won't survive there. You know what they do to cops in prison."

The redhead thought a little as she kept driving. She loved how genuinely compassionate Olivia was being at this moment, and her vulnerability was beyond sexy. She thought about how she was going to respond, and finally she got it.

"Olivia, I didn't need any more money or the perfect life or ring. Honestly, my life with you was perfect. All I needed was you. But you had to go screwing that up, didn't you?"

Olivia swung her hair from her face as she felt the cuffs digging into her insanely sore wrists again. She shifted her weight once more, but that really didn't help much. The cuffs were really on her insanely tight and she couldn't really do anything about it.

"Casey, I'd hug you but I've got these goddamn handcuffs on. Can you please loosen them a little? They are killing my wrists."

"I'm sorry Liv, I have orders from the top. You need to be at federal prison by 3 and it's already 2:30 and we have a little more ways to go."

Olivia sat in the back seat and clutched her fists in frustration. Though being chained up like this turned her on, she certainly was beyond uncomfortable. Her wrists were super numb at this point, and she could barely even feel them anymore. As they continued onward, she realized that they were nowhere near the federal prison (not that she thought they were going there anyway) and she was in an area she had never seen before. It was very pretty and picturesque, and she loved looking at the scenery out the window. She really wondered where in the hell they were going.

She looked at the clock and saw that it read 3:30, so that 3:00 deadline didn't mean anything. As Casey continued to drive, she saw that they were getting off on an exit that read "Westhampton". She had no real idea of where that was or what it was. It was March and unseasonably warm. Suddenly, an idea kicked into her head. Casey made a series of turns, and pulled into a public beach on Westhampton. She couldn't believe this. Olivia had always had a beach fantasy, and now they were going to do stuff on a public beach in the Hamptons as Casey's prisoner. As Casey parked the car, Olivia looked outside and saw not a soul on the beach. It was perfect.

Casey unlocked the back seat and unbuckled Liv's seatbelt and then pulled her out. She shoved Olivia a little, who stumbled some but Casey made sure she didn't fall, and put her hand on her arm and led her to the sand. It was cold, but not too bad. Maybe 48 degrees, which made things manageable. Neither one of them could believe how there was no one on the beach. They both had this picture in their minds of the Hamptons as this upscale place regardless of that time of year it was. But now, there was no one there but them. Casey found a secluded spot, and put on a blanket and plopped her bag down. She then put on her sexy voice once more.

"Now, to get out of your horrible crimes, you have to do what I say. I remember you always saying you wanted to fuck me on the beach…."

Olivia smiled. "Well, of course! I wasn't in handcuffs in my dream, but this will do."

Casey slapped Olivia. "Shut the fuck up about your dreams! If you talk out of turn about the bullshit you've imagined, I'll throw you back in the car and drive you straight to prison."

Olivia obeyed. She felt amazing when Casey touched her, and felt her chest, and then kissed her slowly. She rubbed Olivia's beautiful body over and over again, and then reached for Olivia's belt. She got in the bag, and reached for the key to undo the leg irons and the waist chain. When she was finished, she took Olivia's tight jeans off and rubbed her beautifully toned thighs. Her touch was intoxicating, and she leaned in and kissed Olivia very deeply and passionately, and Olivia certainly reciprocated. She couldn't believe this was happening. Casey felt her thighs again, and then took off Liv's sweater vest and unbuttoned her blouse. As she saw Olivia's bra, she felt herself get even more turned on. She reached behind her and unclasped it, leaving it to fall on the sand. She then reached in the bag, and put the strap on on.

"Lord have mercy," Olivia whispered.

Casey smiled and took down the white panties Olivia was wearing and then penetrated her slowly. She inserted the cock deep inside Liv, and felt her clit vibrating underneath her. She thrust back and forth and back and forth and kept going. It was amazing being outside in the elements, and it was even more amazing seeing Olivia's beautiful nipples perk up. Casey continued to put the cock inside of Olivia as she rubbed Liv's beautiful stomach. Casey was getting hotter and wetter by the second, and Olivia was screaming Casey's name at the top of her lungs. She kept going, and going, and she felt Liv getting closer to the edge, when BAM! both of them came all over the blanket. It was truly remarkable.

The two of them laid together for a while, in each others' arms. The sun was setting, and Casey fed Olivia some more food that she had picked up. She was really loving being the dominant one, and having Liv be completely dependent on her. As it was full on dark now, Olivia made a small request.

"Case, can you please let me out of these cuffs? My wrists really are killing me, and I'm sure they're scarred at this point."

In a flip, Casey turned back into the bitch, and flipped Olivia over, put the strap on back on and began to penetrate Olivia from behind. She didn't want Olivia talking out of turn or anything, so she wanted her to know that everything was going to be done on her watch. So, she shoved the cock even deeper inside of Liv, and then thrust harder and harder. Olivia screamed Casey's name, which made Casey feel amazing. She was so thrilled that Olivia was enjoying this, as she put the cock in deeper. She felt Olivia's glorious ass cheeks as she continued to thrust, and finally, Olivia came again.

But Casey still wasn't pleased by Olivia talking out of turn.

"Put your bra and panties back on," she demanded.

Olivia did as she was told. Well, she got her undies back on, but putting her bra back on with her hands cuffed behind her was almost impossible, so Casey did it for her. Casey then fastened the chain and the leg irons back on Liv, and packed up her clothes in the bag.

"Casey, are you serious? You're going to make me ride all the way back to the city in my underwear? Please don't do this, it's humiliating. Plus, I have all kinds of sand in my underwear!"

Tired of Liv's complaining, Casey reached for her bag, pulled out a ball gag and fastened around Olivia's mouth and buckled it tightly.

"Come on Casey!" Olivia said, drooling and not really decipherable. Then, Casey packed everything up and led Olivia back to the car.

As they drove back to the city, Casey enjoyed the quiet. They made it back in a little over two hours, and she intentionally parked around the block. She got out, and got Liv out, and paraded her in the streets in her underwear, very proudly. People looked at stared, but didn't act too wild. This was New York City after all.

Olivia's handcuffs gleamed as they entered their building. Casey waved hello to the doorman, who didn't seem to mind, and then they made it upstairs. Finally, Casey took the gag off.

"Jesus Casey, I can't believe you gagged me! And I really can't believe I've been in just my underwear for so long. I still have so much fucking sand up here!"

"Well let me help you with that," Casey purred.

Casey took Liv's underwear off and then laid her on the couch. She undid her bra, and then slid her tongue deep inside Liv's pussy. She slithered it up there as she rubbed Olivia's muscular thighs. As she worked, she felt Olivia vibrating beneath her. She touched, and kept touching, and felt herself getting hotter and wetter. She kept on going, and Olivia came once more. She then reached for her bag, and got out the keys and took the handcuffs and the rest of the chains off Olivia.

"It's about fucking time Casey! My goodness!" Olivia looked at the clock. "I've been handcuffed for like 12 hours now! I am shocked you did that to me."

"Hey don't do the crime if you can't do the time…."

Olivia kissed Casey before lying on the couch next to her. Both were naked and just loved the feel of their skin next to one another. As they were about to fall asleep, Olivia uttered one last thought.

"Casey, beware. I've GOT to get you back…this role play has been insanely sexy, but soon, you'll pay! Mark my words!"

She leaned in and gave Casey a kiss, and then turned the light off.


End file.
